Gary's little problem
by firefly3
Summary: After Episode 3 when the crew have gone to sleep Gary has a nightmare and talks to HUE, only to find he has a problem.
1. Chapter 1 - Sleepless

**First time writer here! (Sorry if its not great.) Criticisms are more than welcome.**

 **I'M planning on writing more chapters in the next week.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Beads of sweat clung to Gary's forehead as he twisted erratically in his sheets. "No!" Was breathlessly muttered. "Please, NO!"

 _"Gary?"_ A calm voice whirled into life.

"Stop." Gary shuddered, fists clenching.

Calmer still HUE summarised _"Gary, your having a-"_

 **"DAD!"** Gary screeched. Eyes blasting franticly open while he sat up panting.

 _"-Nightmare."_ HUE finished.

Gary pulled his knees into his chest and stared forward, lost in the whiteness of the wall. Blinking his eyes into focus as the cookie loving Godspeed leaned his head slowly against the wall.

"Concerned HUE asked, _"Gary, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine HUE.. Its just a little hot in here, that's all." Gary sighed.

 _"The room is a optimum temperature of 22 degrees Celsius, as it has been for the last 5 years, Gary."_ HUE confirmed.

Gary reached to scratch the back of his head, suddenly finding his new robotic arm out of place. "I don't know what to tell you HUE! Its pretty dam hot in this room."

 _"Are you feeling unwell Gary?"_

"No. No I'm not feeling unwell. I think you know that HUE." Gary revealed.

HUE continued, _"Your body temperature is elevated, Gary. Perhaps we should take you to the Med-bay"_

"I don't need to go to the Med-bay, HUE. I'm just not… Err…. Sleeping… Very well." Gary not exactly lied.

 _"You had a nightmare Gary."_

"A Nightmare? No! Not a nightmare HUE! The captain dos NOT have nightmares." Gary blurted.

 _"Again, your not the captain, Gary."_ HUE for over the thousandth time explained.

Ignoring HUE Gary continued, "Nightmares are for children HUE, a grown majestic creature such as myself never has nightmares."

 _"You were shouting in your sleep Gary."_

"That wasn't a nightmare HUE." Gary defiantly lied. "What you witnessed was a Captains ultra awesome cool non nightmare sleep disturbance, you lucky duck.

HUE began. _"I'm concerned Gary."_

Gary, panicking, went into his typical word diarrhoea mode. "To think most people go there hole lives without seeing such a magnificent natural wonder, but you-"

 _"It has been some time since you've had a nightmare."_

"Sleep disturbance!" Gary exclaimed. Shuffling to his feet to escape the conversation.

 _"What's brought this on Gary?"_

"I don't know what you mean HUE. Nothing's been brought on!" Gary said reaching the door.

 _"Is it the presence of the new life forms? Avocado and Mooncake?"_ HUE asked.

Gary froze.

Taking this as confirmation HUE continued. _"If there presence is detrimental to your condition they can be removed."_

"W-what?" Gary stared stuttering, processing HUEs words. Turning around as if he would be facing the AI. "N-no, No, NO, NO! Are you insane?!"

Slightly taken aback by Gary even louder than usual reaction HUE tried to explain. _"Gary, I'm only proposing this for your own good."_

"5 years HUE!" Gary wailed.

 _"5 years Gary?"_ HUE pressed.

"I've been alone for 5 frickin years, and now… Now you want to take away my only friends? The only people I've talked to in 5 years?" Gary blubbered.

There was a tense stillness and then, _"No Gary, I believe on this occasion you are right."_ The intelligence proclaimed defusing the conversation.

"You wont take them?" Gary questioned, wanting confirmation his friends were staying.

 _"No Gary."_

"Ok then." Gary sighed with relief, letting his tense shoulders drop. He then wiped his damp eyes with the back of his human hand, grabbed and chucked on his soft white robe before turning and abandoning his small room entering the white lit corridor.

The Prisoner smiled at coolness of the metal under his feet. Bringing to his attention to the fact that despite him lying about his 'sleep disturbance' he DID actually feel hot. As he continued to walk Gary pulled his eyebrows together and pinched his face as a response to the unwelcome throbbing blooming behind his eyes.

Noticing this HUE spoke, _"Are you alright Gary?"_

"I'm great, thank you HUE." Gary replied, sarcasm coating his words as he entered the kitchen unit. Wistfully glancing at the cookies Gary procured some water and slumped at the table.

 _"We need to talk about your farther Gary."_

A startled Gary chocked on his water, eyes seemingly popping out there sockets. "Who- **cough** –said anything- **cough cough** –about my farther?"

HUE paused then announced, _"You did Gary, during your nightmare."_

Gazing into space with dribble running down his chin Gary whispered, "My sleep disturbance?"

 _"Yes Gary, I think it would be beneficial to your mental state to discuss your nightmare."_

Gary closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair trying to remain calm. "I-I'm not sure I want to just now HUE."

The AI remained silent.

Gary peered up to the ceiling and said, "Its not that I don't want to HUE, and I will! It's just that I can't!... Right now."

There was a longer silence as HUE came to his decision.

 _"Alright Gary, but soon. In the mean time I recommend you get some more sleep."_ HUE said in a not so recommending tone.

Gary chuckled, "That would be much easier HUE, if you would sedate me."

 _"Your sedation privileges were taken when you abused them Gary."_ HUE said seriously.

Well of course. So maybe once he had used the sedatives on a want before need basis. But could you blame him? Was it so much to ask for a break from reality? A reality where his existence was lonely, where he was a prisoner. A reality where his Dad was dead. So what if once or twice he may have had a little bit much, totally by accident! And stopped breathing, for a only a tiny bit.

"Ok point taken. In that case I think I'll just get dressed." Gary proceeded to stand and head back to his room.

As Gary waddled back he couldn't help but think back to the homemade 'Moonobump' that Skivoid had given him earlier in the day. How replenished, refreshed and generally great he'd felt after visiting that awesome drugged up world, man that was awesome. What a high. What an escape.

While Gary thought, the door slid open and he entered his room and picked up clothes. As he did this just in the corner of his eye Gary couldn't help but notice a certain something fall from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2 - Temptation

**Short chapter I know but I burnet my chips (fries for some readers) in the oven writing this, so it better be worth it.**

* * *

While Gary thought, the door slid open and he entered his room and picked up clothes. As he did this just in the corner of his eye Gary couldn't help but notice a certain something fall from his pocket.

Gary leaned down to pick up the fallen object. "Is that-?"

 _"What are you doing Gary?"_

Straitening Gary sighed, "Do I really need to explain everything I do HUE?! Hmm?"

 _"I have reason to believe you could be in crisis Gary, extra caution should be taken."_

"Really well I've Got a shocker for you HUE!" Gary exclaimed, "I'm going tooo-"

 _"Yes Gary?"_

"-Inhale." Gary finished, emphasising his breathing motions.

Not amused HUE said, _"Gary, stop."_

"And Exhale." Gary puffed, deflating. "Just leave me alone for awhile HUE, please?"

 _"But Gary, you told me to never leave you, that you were, and I quote, 'alone enough'."_

Pulling a Smile Gary replied, "Now I've got so many friends I guess I'll need some time on my own."

HUE processed the logic for a moment until relenting, _"Ok Gary, I will leave for now."_

"Wait-wait, you're really leaving?" Gary questioned. "HUE?" Gary waited for a reply. Smirking at the unusual lack of reply. "Son of a gun, that really worked!"

Rotating back towards the ex-pocket dweller Gary got down on one knee and scooped it up, carefully as if it were a fallen angle. "A Moonobump. But how?" Gary was sure he hadn't had one to put in his pocket; maybe the Skivoid had some how put it there?

The first encounter Gary had with the substance hadn't left a lot of time for examination; so sitting on the edge of the bed Gary brought the Moonobump to his sniffer and took a deep whiff. Sweet compost, Eggs with strawberry sauce, a rotten tomato, oddly not unpleasant Gary pondered.

Brining it further away from his face Gary could observe the Moonobump was clearly purple speckled with blue, adorned with suspiciously fleshy coloured clumps and a round off white ball of- "Is that an EYE?" Gary gasped, disgusted.

Gary stood waving his arms about. "No way, this is waaay too gross." Gary voice got further away as he thought. "No matter how-how amazing it was at washing away my many, MANY issues, pains and torturous past leaving only the-the glorious plain of incomparable happiness better than a child's first smile or- oh who in space am I kidding?"

Not wanting as strong a drip as last time Gary put down the eye crested drug on the bed and started to break it up into four soft peace's knowing smaller doses would likely lower its affects.

He put one to the side, took off his rode and rapped the other three in it. "Now where to put them..." Gary's gaze analysed the room. "Aha! Of course." Lifting the mattress he stuffed the package underneath.

Gary whizzed his uniform on and sat on the bed clutching his Moonobump clump. Taking a deep gulp of air Gary breathed, "Here goes nothing." He swallowed, waiting for the bliss soon to follow.

 **Knock Knock** "Hey Gary, you in there?" Avocado asked through the door.

"Oooh f*ck."


	3. Chapter 3 - In the eyes

**Had myself some subway cookies writing this. Sad now** **though, they're all gone. Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. I could just get more.**

* * *

Gary whizzed his uniform on and sat on the bed clutching his Moonobump clump. Taking a deep gulp of air Gary breathed, "Here goes nothing." He swallowed, waiting for the bliss soon to follow.

 **Knock Knock** "Hey Gary, you in there?" Avocado asked through the door.

"Oooh f*ck."

"I know its early but me and Mooncake were gonna play some cards, and HUE said you were up… Want to join?"

Scrambling to his feet Gary said. "Just-Just a sec." Thanking his good graces he wasn't high yet and could respond. Better he kept this habit to himself.

But how was he still sober? The drugs effects had been instant the first time, unless it IS having an effect. Gary stood on one leg and stretched out his arm while attempting to touch his nose, trying to test his sobriety. Finding himself sober Gary sighed but then wondered why that was. Maybe the dose was too low? Or perhaps the Moonobump quickly looses it effects after being created. It must be something like that he assured himself.

"You coming or what?" The Ventrexian impatiently asked.

"Yeah, coming." Gary replied taking a step towards the door and allowing it to open.

"I was thinking Go fi-" Avocado leaning against opposite wall looked at Gary and paused, his mouth falling open.

Concerned at Avocados shocked expression Gary asked. "You ok buddy?"

Shaking his head Avocado laughed out. "Me? Am I ok? Pfff!" He took an inquisitive step towards Gary. "Are you ok?" He finished by pointing a finger towards Gary's chest.

Confused, Gary replied hesitantly. "I think so?"

"You don't know?" Avocado asked in a more serious tone.

"What?" Gary demanded.

Slightly panicking Avocado sputtered. "Your eyes man! I thought they were novelty contacts or some shit."

"My eyes?" Gary said, bringing a hand to investigate his face.

"Your pupils are huge!" Avocado exclaimed. "I-I think they're getting bigger."

Realizing the Moonobump was the culprit Gary proposed. "Its probably nothing! Just a new charming quirk of mine."

"What? No Gary, they are blown wiiiide. We need to get you to the med-bay." When Gary didn't move Avocado insisted. "NOW!"

"Your ears look sooooo so so! Soft."

"Wha-" Avocado didn't have time to finish before a wide-eyed Gary clambered forward and in a clumsy toddler like fashion grabbed the felines ears. "Ah! Gary stop!"

"They are!" Gary giggled before squeezing.

Avocado twisted, trying to free himself from Gary's firm grasp but with no success. "No! Bad Gary."

Either ignoring or not registering Avocado Gary squealed. "Like cotton candy!"

"Chookity?" A Green round figure entered the corridor.

"Mooncake!" Avocado cheered. "Something's wrong with- **OW** -Gary. Get him off me, we need to get him help at the med-bay."

"Chookity-pok" Mooncake replied. He then proceeded to fly into Gary's chest pushing him away from avocados super soft ears.

Flying up to Gary's face and seeing his large pupils and absent expression Mooncake wanted to help the way he new how. He gave Gary one of his beloved face hugs.

Gary smiled with glee. "I love the green gobstoppers!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Lies

**So, I got a car!? Nothing too special, a small model from 2002. Costing me £800, not a bad price.**

 **Not that I actually have a licence yet, but I will very soon! P** **robably. (I'll just keep telling myself that.)**

* * *

Flying up to Gary's face and seeing his large pupils and absent expression Mooncake wanted to help the way he new how. He gave Gary one of his beloved face hugs.

Gary smiled with glee. "I love the green gobstoppers!"

"Gary! Stop licking Mooncake." Avocado insisted, grabbing Gary from the collar and pushing him forward.

"Chookity dookity." Mooncake agreed floating ahead at a safe distance, not fancying another tongue wash.

Avocado really looked at Gary as they walked, well he walked, Gary more stumbled. Gary's eyes were looking into the empty air with fascination, his expression subtly shifting from wonder to amusement and back again in seconds, accompanied with a huge grin. Very not good Avocado worried with some after thought of; at least he's not moaning.

As if reading Avocado's thankful mind Gary wined. "Where'd the candy go?"

"Over there Gary." Avocado sighed, pointing towards Mooncake.

Gary pace picked up as he strained to reach his magical floating gobstopper, and as a result they soon reached the large white clinical space of the med-bay.

"HUE? HUE, Gary needs help, we need help." Avocado called into the space holding a wondering Gary where he was by the scruff of his neck.

HUE's voice filled the space. _"Yes, it appears so. Sorry I haven't been of assistance, Gary asked for some 'alone time'."_

"He asked for alone time? Right, whatever, lets just get him checked out." Avocado said, getting to the point.

 _"_ _Put him on the table for examination."_ Hue stated.

Avocado picked Gary up and placed him on the white table in the center of the room.

Without warning four robotic arms leapt from each corner of the table grabbing Gary's limbs and forcing him to lie on the cool surface. Gary seemed unaware of this, he even started humming a whimsical happy tune, his gaze fixed on Mooncake hovering over Avocado's shoulder.

Avocado watched as a golden beam scanned Gary, the light reflecting off bone. Then a needle swept in from the sealing and took a sample of blood while Gary hummed louder.

 _"_ _It appears Gary is under the influence of a drug known as Moonobump primarily found on the planet-"_

"-Yarno." Avocado finished. "Gary was given some yesterday on Yarno when we were looking for somewhere safe for Mooncake, but I injected him with some detox serum, it should have got all that stuff out of his system."

 _"_ _I am reading large quantities of Moonobump in Gary's blood, it would suggest a second dosage."_ HUE stated.

"A second dosage? There's no way he could have taken any since we came back." Avocado reasoned. "He hasn't left the ship, has he?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Then there's another explanation." Avocado argued, crossing his arms.

HUE paused noting Avocado's frustration before explaining. _"Avocado, Gary dos have a history with abusing substances, even before the Galaxy One, back on Earth."_

"A history with-?... Well, that's what it is, a HISTORY. I'm going to bring him back so he can explain all this." Avocado pulled out a green filled syringe seemingly from his sleeve and plunged it into Gary's chest.

"Mmmm mm mmm-" Gary stopped humming and the robotic arms retracted. He blinked a few times and sat up, his face gone blank.

Avocado and Mooncake leaned into Gary's view. "Gary?"

"Chookity?"

The corners of Gary's mouth slowly turned upwards and he uttered "Amazing."

"What?" Avocado inquired, wondering if he'd heard Gary correctly.

"Avocado?" Gary asked, his face contorting with confusion.

"Did you just say amazing? What's amazing?" Avocado questioned, a smidge more suspiciously than he intended.

"No!" Gary insisted, shaking his head. "Why would I say-? What exactly is going on?"

"You were acting crazy, so me and Mooncake brought you to the med-bay." Avocado recalled. "Don't you remember?"

Gary looked back on his memories; Moonobump, talking with Avocado, magical candy store with candy floss and the BEST green candy and killer tunes-. "Not exactly." Gary thought aloud.

"HUE says there's traces-"

 _"_ _Large quantities."_ HUE corrected.

"-SOME Moonobump in your blood." Avocado finished.

"Yeah, from that creepy helper planet." Gary shrugged.

"I know, but I used a detox serum, there should be none left in your system." Gary looked slightly guilty at this. There was a short silence. "You haven't, Err, haven't any since right?" There was a deep feeling of unease in the pit of Avocado's stomach as he asked.

Gary didn't say anything for a few moments, until Avocado didn't think he was going to answer at all. "No." Gary lied. "None."


End file.
